The Piraka and some Orbital Destruction
by GreviousPridakArbiter
Summary: The piraka show up on an island that possesses a portal that sends them to... Also they need an army. The imperials, Cis, Cad Bane, Terminator and others are happy to oblige for a share in the loot. Unfortunately their is a Forerunner artifact under the city they are trying to conquer. Then the covenant happens.
1. Chapter 1

The red Piraka, Hakann, opened his eyes, he was lying on sand. Above him was a green blur and blue sky. He sat up, the green blur turned into a palm

tree. There was a grey animal on its trunk beneath it was a wooden sign, it read "Inter-dimensional Koala Sanctuary." Hakaan stood up and looked

around, he was on a beach, behind him was a forest of palms each holding a grey animal, presumably a koala.

"_I wonder how deep the water is_," wondered Hakaan. To test it he picked up a coconut and threw it.

"Never mind it floats," he observed at loud. Then he heard the crunch of feet on sand behind him. As he turned around he noticed the blue armored

Piraka, Vezok, walking through the palm woods toward him. Plucking the koala from the tree Hakann wondered "_If I throw it hard enough maybe I can_

_ stun him and then kill him… never mind Rediak and Avak are coming_." Hakann reluctantly abandoned his plans to kill Vezok as Rediak and Avak would see

him.

When they came within talking distance, which was quite a bit nearer then shouting distance, Hakann began "I see you also have been placed on this mysterious tropical paradise."

"Quit it!" Growled Vezok with his typical tempermant. Mean while Reidak happily threw a koala, that he had just liberated from a palm tree, into the ocean. The koala floated for a moment then it was promptly devoured by vicious looking mermaids. Everyone flinched at the ocean as a result of the koala's demise.

"Swimming anyone," quipped Avak with a huge grin, as they were made alert of hundreds no thousands of mermaids circling the beach.

"Look I saw a structure over there, we are all going to go check it out," growled Vezok.

**The place where Thok was.**

It must have been the tallest palm tree on the island, and provided the most shade. Furthermore a comfortable breeze swept through the island taking away the dead heat. Thok stretched himself out in the shade.

"_Ah, I could stay here_," said Thok lazily. The sound of foot steps raised him out of his nap. Sitting up he noticed four Piraka heading his way.

"_What in the name of Karzahni do they want now_," complained Thok throwing a palm leaf over his face.

"Get up you lazy bum," growled Vezok as he walked by. For good measure Reidak kicked Thok and scampered away chuckling. Thok reluctantly got up and dragged himself after them complaining bitterly for a minute. After climbing a large sand hill they saw a big stone square. Next to it was a big pile of boxes. On the boxes sat Zaktan. Avak waved to him but Zaktan characteristically ingnored him. As they came into talking distance Zaktan stood up.

"I've been expecting you," he almost hissed.

"What is in the boxes?" demanded Vezok. Zaktan tilted his head. At this signal Avak and Reidak started to hurriedly open one of the boxes. Avak pulled out an object which unknown to them was a AKM rifle.

"What is this," asked Avak manipulating the cocking handle. Of course the way the object fit into his shoulder, and how its sights lined up immediately told Avak it was a projectile weapon. Spotting a differently shaped box Avak opened it to find loaded magazines and loose ammunition. Picking up a magazine Avak noticed it fit perfectly into the rectangular hole underneath the weapon. Avak inserted the magazine and cycled it "_ah those are the projectiles_." Next he tried pulling the trigger… nothing.

"_What did I do wrong_," then he spotted the lever on the side marked with some symbols. He pushed the lever down it clicked. He pushed it down as far as it could go and was rewarded with another click. Taking aim at one of the koalas "Boom!" A koala was blasted of a tree. Avak was pleased to notice the weapon had loaded the next round. Swiching the lever to the middle position he took aim at another koala and. Spent shells flew into the air and the koala was turned to mush as the tree trunk snapped and broke.

Despite the fact that they were carrying their own weapons, all of them grabbed an AK and lots of ammunition. Avak grabbed two and more ammunition.

Soon after wards Zaktan led them up to the top of the stone square. There was a small console that lit up when they moved closer. Three options appeared on the screen of the console. "You can go to a utopia, loot a large weakened planet for which an army will be required, or go to a black hole. They discounted the first after all 'whose' utopia, and the third for obvious reasons. The second choice however intrigued them.

"What army," blurted out Hakann pointing out a hole in the option.

"I thought we were a six man army," joked Thok lazily.

"Either way we don't have an army let us examine the rest of the island," suggested Zaktan. So the six Piraka wandered off into the blistering sun. Actually it was only seventy degrees and the palms made it shady.

They walked up a large sand hill that allowed them to view the whole island. They could easily see a large flat area with three big grey four legged vehicles just standing there.

"Anyone their?" questioned Zaktan. Avak zoomed in with his telescope vision.

"I see seven beings, ones really shiny," observed Avak.

"Alright we spread out slight, and approach casually," ordered Vezok. Reidak started whistling until a glare from Vezok made him stop. The figures in the distance turned to face them.


	2. Chapter 2

This story contains Bionicle, Halo, Star Wars, Avatar Last Airbender, Zombies, Bugs from Starship Troopers, Terminator, and the eventual orbital glassing of Ba-Sing-Se.

Chapter 2

They walked up a large sand hill that allowed them to view the whole island. They could easily see a large flat area with three big grey four legged vehicles just standing there.

"Anyone their?" questioned Zaktan. Avak zoomed in with his telescope vision.

"I see a group of beings, ones really shiny," observed Avak.

"Alright we spread out slight, and approach casually," ordered Vezok. Reidak started whistling until a glare from Vezok made him stop. The figures in the distance turned to face them. As they continued to approach the figures showed no hostility. The three vehicles did not move. Soon they could clearly tell that the majority of them were green colored, one was all metal and shiny, and the last looked mostly brown. All of course appeared to be wearing weapons.

A small distance later they could tell that almost all of them were organic, except the shiny one. One of the green ones, as well as the shiny and brown one started to walk forward. They now saw that the brown one had blue skin covered in brown cloth. The green one appeared to have white skin and a green helmet, chest amour, and clothing. The blue one touched the tip of his hat in greeting.

"Do you know how to get out of this place," queried the blue one.

"Why yes we do, my name is Zaktan we are the six Piraka," answered Zaktan with a scheming grin.

"Cad Bane, this is General Zinc, and my shiny friend here is called 'Terminator'.

"Excellent I'll show you what's necessary to leave this island," offered Zaktan who simultaneously motioned for the other Piraka to stay.

"Seeing the other five Piraka unwittingly become hostages, Cad bane and the two others followed Zaktan.

The sun beat down heavily. The Imperial Army Troopers (separate from Storm Troopers) had long since boarded their AT-AT walkers to avoid 'sunstroke.' Hakann heard a low hum from across the island. The AT-ATs started up and formed a line.

"Wonder what is going on," wondered Hakann.

"Maybe were leaving soon," yawned Avak with a palm leaf across his face. Moments later the side door of an AT-AT opened, a trooper rappelled down, and ran towards the Piraka who stood up.

"You commander asked us to give you this,' said the trooper as he handed Hakann a black box.

"What is it," asked Hakann.

"Hold it to your ear," answered the trooper without changing his serious expression.

Hakann put it to his ear as asked. "Get in their vehicles now," ordered Zaktan. Hakann was left wondering whether Zaktan meant to force their way in or not.

The Imperial Army Trooper solved it for him by saying "right this way," and heading to the walkers. Being seven feet tall they at least didn't have to stoop that much. Upon being brought aboard they were asked who their leader was. Vezok and Hakann simultaneously declared themselves leaders, and were brought to the cock pit. The flexible neck section was a tight fit but there was enough room in the cockpit.

"Contact," came over the radio.

"Hold your fire," ordered the vehicle commander. Through the heavily armoured view port they could see vehicles coming over the sand hill. Unknown to the Piraka these were various models of droid tanks, troop transports, and vulture droids. Four big brown vehicles came into view these were MTT's or Multi Troop Transports. One was configured as a command post.

"Between the special abilities of my team, Cad Bane, Terminator, your troops and General Zincs vehicles, victory is assured," crooned Zaktan.

"It better be," rasped General Grievous.

"It said we needed a army, we certainly have that now," agreed General Zinc

"This may indeed prove most profitable," observed Cad Bane.

"Besides can any of you think of a better way off this planet," finalized Zaktan.

"We still have fifteen minutes," the Tactical Droid informed robotically.

"I should rejoin my walker," stated General Zinc.

"I should rejoin my companions also," agreed Zaktan.

"Me and Terminator will stay here," decided Cad Bane.

"What is going on," asked Avak as Zaktan climbed aboard the walker.

"Were getting out of here," informed Zaktan strapping himself down to a wall. Reidak, Thok, and Avak who had refused earlier to be strapped down, now hurriedly did so.

"How do we get out of here again," asked Thok.

Zzzzzzzpppp….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Arrival

It was dark and rainy. They could hear the wind rustle against the walker.

"Sensor clear, turn on lights," came over the radio. The lights revealed them to be in a large pine forest. A vulture droid flew past the window its lights turning off a second later.

The decision was made that the commanders should travel in the MTT with Grevious. As a result in the Piraka's walker Zaktan had the door opened and despite the howling rain, rappelled down.

Vezok and Hakann were inside the cockpit of the walker examining the rain soaked window.

"Extinguish lights, turn on holographics," ordered the radio. Holographic displays of the surrounding terrain and walker flooded the cabin. The display showed a MTT heading out followed by a line of tanks, the other three MTT's followed suit. The walkers brought up the rear convoy.

"Our aerial reconnaissance unit has already located a large city. I have set us on a course towards a road that will take us to the city," droned the Tactical Droid

"The weather will clear up soon," added another droid.

"Excellent," responded Grievous as he listened to trees breaking against the MTT's armored front.

"The city appears under siege," informed the Tactical Droid.

"So much the better," laughed Grievous.

"Infra red scans show that most of the defenders are clustered on this side of the walls," stated the Tactical Droid pointing to a holographic map.

"What technology do they possess," asked General Zinc.

"Appears to be extremely primitive, no sign of electro magnetic activity or communications," replied the tactical Droid.

"Anything else," asked General Zinc.

"The besieging side has primitive powered vehicles," added the Tactical Droid. Zaktan could not understand most terms used but he got the idea. They weren't that impressive. Zaktan looked at the map of the city, a plan began to form.

"Their forces are on this side of the city," pointed Zaktan.

"Correct," answered the Tactical Droid.

"Are there major governmental buildings," queried Zaktan.

"Here," answered the Tactical Droid. Zaktan peered at the road network. As the Vulture droid flew past it widened its sweep adding data to the display.

"Here," said Zaktan pointing at a recently added road.

"We can take this road, come up at the cities weakest defenses, seize the government buildings, and not have to expend the ammunition of taking the city.

"Go on," ordered Grievous.

"We would also take the wall, despoiling the riches in return for allowing the populace to leave, then we can dictate terms that will leave us fabulously wealth to one side or the other," schemed Zaktan.

"Using both sides as leverage to gain the best price," mused General Zinc.

"You would probably have to remove the heads of only a few ambassadors anyways," commented Cad Bane. There was then an absence of crashing trees as the MTT gained the road.

"We could also bargain for the metals necessary to repair and expand our armies and eventually take the planet," suggested General Zinc.

"After all who could stop us," grinned Zaktan maliciously as he half dissolved into his swarm of protodites.

400 miles away from said planet

In the cold depths of space a metal cylinder three miles long drifted. It had long since lost it fuel and frozen. A billion forms ice encrusted floated in zero gravity.

Chapter 3 Spear head

They had left the forest a few hours ago. Now the red haze of dawn opened over an arid plain. A small cloud of dust followed the walker's footsteps and the repulse lifts wake. The cities enormous walls were within view.

"Five miles from the siege lines, sir," a droid alerted General Grievous.

"Very good, what is our plan of attack," answered and the asked General Grievous.

"One walker should go first to break down the cities walls then the tanks should rush in and we should begin our drive to the palace," suggested General Zink.

"Ahem, perhaps my team should use those vehicles of yours (STAP or single trooper aerial platform) and seize any important leaders they have before you frighten them away," suggested Zaktan slyly.

"Go ahead," agreed the others.


	4. Chapter 4

**All readers this is the fourth chapter and I have no feedback. Please leave feedback. **

They had left the forest a few hours ago. Now the red haze of dawn opened over an arid plain. A small cloud of dust followed the walker's footsteps and the repulse lifts wake. The cities enormous walls were within view.

"Five miles from the siege lines, sir," a droid alerted General Grievous.

"Very good, what is our plan of attack," answered and then asked General Grievous.

"One walker should go first to break down the cities walls then the tanks should rush in and we should begin our drive to the palace," suggested General Zinc.

"Ahem, perhaps my team should use those vehicles of yours STAP (or single trooper aerial platform) and seize any important leaders they have before you frighten them away," suggested Zaktan slyly.

"Go ahead," agreed the others.

Fire Nation soldiers sat in one of the many trenches surrounding Ba-Sing-Se. Dawn was only a few minutes away and they would soon be allowed to rest after a night of guard duty. There anticipation of rest was broken by enormous foot falls and a strange mechanical sound. Taking a spyglass the Fire Nation Officer climbed a small observation tower. Peering into the fog he saw a huge four legged vehicle emerge from the fog, then another, and another, until four were working their way down the road leading to his portion of the trenches.

A high pitched whine sounded from the sky. A blue vehicle roared down on the trenches, blue trailed rockets shot out from underneath the vehicle. The few who had survived the attack stumbled dazed from their trenches. Their ears being blocked up could not hear the hum of motors coming closer till NR-N99 Persuader Class droid tanks (also known as tread tanks) rolled over the trenches. Their tracks crushing an unlucky few. But it was not over; Commando Droids emerged from the trees on STAP's hunting down any who showed life signs. Hailfire Droids rolled across the trenches next stopping behind the tread tanks. Close behind them was the AAT's (Armored Assault Tank) their repulsor lifts floating them over the trench. Next the MTT's crawled over the trench followed by Homing Spider Droids and AT-AT's.

Hakann could see the city walls well now, they were indeed impressive. The commander of their walker brought down a periscope, the walker shook as the two heavy laser cannons recoiled. The barrage was kept steady for thirty seconds and then fell quiet as they continued to move forward.

Upon the wall an Earth Kingdom sentry kicked a pebble, not much to do since the plains were shrouded in fog. Six flashes went out in the fog with corresponding booms. The walls collapsed completely where struck. Messages immediately went out but the cities size guaranteed they would never reach their destinations in time. As the walker strode steadily forward at a speed guaranteeing seasickness the barrage continued. The fire was now concentrated in making a path for the vehicles. Stone vaporized leaving a crude path that the all terrain military vehicles would handle easily. As the distance closed the Hailfire droids launched rockets at whatever forces were arrayed inside. The tread tanks with their superior speed roared up the rough path first. They found only light and disjointed resistance at the other end. The Hailfires drove in next their large hoop wheels mocking the roughness of the path. The AAT's made similar work of the path. The MTT's were almost unable to pass due to their width but made it across. The walker's long legs propelled them quickly through the path.

They were in a large stretch of farm land between the inner and outer walls. In fact the very messengers were still galloping toward the inner city to deliver the news of the attack. The vehicles moved through the farmland crushing and mutilating corn, wheat, tomatoes, cabbages, and melons on their relentless path. Zaktan decided it was time to complete the mission he had volunteered for. Not that the Piraka were daring they each only had their own interests at heart. This mission was important because the Piraka had to show their worth in order to receive any spoils. Performing a dangerous feat would gain them respect and value.

On Zaktan's orders the Piraka rappelled out of the swiftly moving walker and climbed on the speeders loaned by General Grievous. The flat farm land was forgiving and the Piraka soon had complete mastery of their vehicles. While the other vehicles commenced the destruction of the inner city wall Zaktan had the Piraka speed to another gate. There confusion surely prevailed.

Ever since the war had started a large line of refugees swarmed into Ba-Sing-Se. The refugees panicked as the Six Piraka roared into the city at 90 mph and at head level. The guards were too slow to react. The Piraka continued zooming through or above each checkpoint leaving disorganized chaos in their wake.

Meanwhile the portion of the wall attacked by the AT-ATs had crumbled to dust unleashing the droid army into the city. The tread tank's indiscriminate programming allowed them to crush all in their path. Resistance was the epitome of disorganization and easily crushed by the soon hot anti-personnel blasters mounted on the tanks. These made their way through the slums, the suburbs, and the mansions. The still raging Fire nation attack on the outer walls, exaggerated, underestimated, and conflicting reports contributed to the lack of response.

The Piraka did not stop at the gate of the palace but smashed through an upper story window.


	5. Chapter 5

The Piraka did not stop at the gate of the palace but smashed through an upper story window.

"What's the plan again," asked Avak as they unbuckled their weapons.

"We find their leader or leaders and capture or kill them, Reidak the door please," answered Zaktan casually.

Reidak heard steps approaching. Throwing open the door he saw what could only be two guards approaching. Reidak lets his AKM rip. The two guards

collapsed leaving bloodstains on a wall. Of the Piraka each was carrying their own weapons, the AKM's, and various weapons 'liberated,' from racks

inside the walker.

Zaktan took the lead carrying an E11 blaster rifle with a AKM slung over his shoulder, along with his proto steel scissors folded under his arm. Reidak

followed with an AKM at the ready, his buzzsaw folded under his arm, and a T21 light repeating blaster slung on his back with a power generator. Then

came Hakann with his lava launcher folded, a AKM held in his hand, and a E11s sniper rifle on his back. He was followed by Avak who was lugging a

entire E-web heavy repeating blaster (with generator) on his back, along with two AKM's, one E11, a jackhammer folded under his arm, and a T21 in

use. Vezok followed with an AKM, and his harpoon in use. Thok out of shear laziness only took his ice gun which manufactured its own ammunition. All

the Piraka except Thok carried numerous grenades, extra ammo, blaster handguns, zamor sphere launchers, and party attitudes.

Avak's X-ray vision enabled them to see guards well before they could see them. This of course let them move swiftly through the palace without

creating too much alarm in a palace that was already alarmed with the sight of the AT-AT's approaching. Small groups, big groups it did not matter all

resistance was met with withering fire power from the Piraka. Hence the Piraka quickly made their way to the throne room.

The Imperial Army Troopers and Droid infantry had dismounted upon reaching a huge plaza in front of the palace. Here it was discovered that the locals

could fling rocks… large rocks. The walkers and tanks shrugged this off. The infantry had suffered until the troopers set up E-web and had swept the

court in conjunction with the tanks. The E-web's then laid down suppressive fire on the palace's entrance and windows as the Droids and troopers

rushed forward to take the palace.

The Piraka ran into the throne room guns blazing. Within seconds most of the guards were mulched and the giant bear killed.

"Who are you," demanded the king a thin guy wearing glasses.

"You're their king?" asked Zaktan.

"I am," answered the king defiantly.

"That will do tie him up," ordered Zaktan. Reidak accomplished this while Avak assembled the E-web blaster. Several groups of guards rushed in and

were mowed down by the E-web like a weed eater through dandelions. Soon the attacks tapered off as the guards were depleted by the withering

blaster fire. It was not long before General Grievous stormed in ahead of Commando Droids. The palace had been taken.

Chapter 4 Display the King

By now the fire nation attacks on the walls had been defeated. Troops came pouring in ready to retake the palace from the invaders. Of course by then

not only were the invaders entrenched, and artillery unpacked, but the king was on prominent display walked around the perimeter. Understanding

that any attack would lead to the death of the king they agreed to the orders given by General Grievous that they must vacate the inner wall at once

along with the population of the city. With the Fire nation surrounding the city the population camped out between the inner and outer walls. Only time

would tell the consequences of this decision.

The organized looting then commenced between taking anything gold or silver, and shooting various members of the 'scum' of the city who had stayed

behind to loot, they also leveled houses for defenses, fortified the walls and set up an enormous shield generator. The palace grounds were turned

into a fortress. All vehicles not patrolling the city or walls were parked in the plaza. Walls with spotlights and watchtowers were erected. Strategic

landmine fields were sown. Patrols were organized. The Piraka gazed at their enormous pile of loot with little more on their minds than getting more.


	6. Chapter 6

Inside the refugee camp between the inner and outer wall a person lay with their chest burst open from the inside a strange multi-legged creature lay dead nearby, for it had begun. Furthermore, in a forest several miles from Ba-Sing-Se an LAATi gunship was being unloaded. Its cargo was a mixture of Republic Commandos RC-1138 'Boss,' RC-1140 'Fixer,' RC-1207 'Sev,' RC-1262 'Scorch,' and the UNSC Spartans S-A259, S-B312, S-052, S-B320, S-A239, S-A266, S-117, a Jedi 'Obi-Wan Kenobi' allied together.

Above the planet a Covenant assault carrier drifted out of slip-space. In a small southern earth kingdom village a zombie bit someone. Lastly a forest resounded with the cry of numerous large intelligent insects.

As luck would have it most of these had entered the portal well before it had closed after the Piraka. The Covenant however had taken a prisoner on the island who had translated the portal's words for them. He was extremely annoying and impossible to harm. They had originally intended to toss him out of the airlock. However the shipmaster thought it would be more amusing to send him down to annoy someone else. So this character named Vezon was stuffed in a drop pod and dropped…. A long way.

A cabbage farmer pushed his cart along the road. He stopped to admire his perfect cabbages. He didn't hear the whine till it was too late. Cabbage leafs flew everywhere. A covenant drop pod stood where the cabbage cart had been. The door flew off cutting a tree in half, out stepped Vezon.

"My cabbages," screamed the cabbage farmer.

"Who are they," asked Vezon haughtily. He had no idea of course what cabbages were. The farmer just stood there in bewilderment.

"Okay then where is the nearest large population center I intend to build an army and conquer this place with my awesome power and charisma," continued Vezon. The farmer stared blankly. Vezon then started trudging down the road.

(It's important for the reader to note the character of Vezon has no powers except the inability to be harmed by normal means, he is also insane. Vezon is copy of Vezok through a unfortunate accident.)

Chapter Six Aggressive Negotiations

"We have taken over this great city through overwhelming force, to receive our further demands send your ambassadors to the north gate." Or so began the message loud speaker proclaimed to those outside the walls. Ambassadors from the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation were the first to arrive.

"We demand you release our king then we will treat with you." Off came the Earth Kingdom ambassadors head. He was sent back with the message. "_Someone more agreeable please_."

"We offer you the chance to surrender before we take the city." That head flew off to thanks to Zaktan who was a little quicker then General Grievous. This time the reply was beefed up through an artillery barrage on the Fire Kingdom camp lest they seriously consider taking the city.

A small group trudged through the rubble portion of the wall with S-117 'Master Chief' at the lead. Two Covenant Banshees flew parallel to the city examining it. Such technology was quickly picked up by the scanners employed by the Droids.

"General, two fighter craft are orbiting the city," droned the Tactical Droid.

"I thought they did not have that technology," yelled General Grievous.

"Our scanners have just detected an orbiting ship," squeaked a droid monitoring a scanner. Zaktan looked at the screen despite having never seen a spaceship before he could clearly see it was meant for war.

"Should I instruct our anti-aircraft guns to fire," asked the Tactical Droid.

"No just track them, we do not want them to know our capabilities," ordered Grievous.

"Does not match any known ship," informed another droid.

"I wonder what they want," mused Cad Bane.

"Looks like war to me," guessed Zaktan.

"Scanners are following our banshees," stated an 'Elite' on the Covenant Assault Carrier's bridge.

"I though these were primitives," demanded the shipmaster, Rtos' Evisre, angrily.

"Only that area appears to have any technological sophistication, it is protected by a large…shield, we have never seen its make before," added another bridge crewmember.

"We can see fighter aircraft and AA guns, the city it is surrounded by armies of primitives," added yet another crewmember.

"Is the Forerunner facility there?" anxiously queried the shipmaster.

"Yes, deep underneath the city," affirmed the 'Elite' examining a readout of the planet.

"Should we begin our assault," asked the Elite Ultra in charge of the landing party.

"No we must gather more intelligence," ordered Evisre.

"Our Banshees have just picked up audio signals they are asking for ambassadors from the primitives," hurriedly stated a crewmember.

"Then we shall send some down," smiled the Evisre.

"The fighter craft are returning to their ship," a droid informed General Grievous.

"I wander what they came here for," Cad bane thought aloud.

"Treasure or something else," whispered Zaktan.

Chapter Seven Sneaky….

Their were less exploded chest victims now. Now people were disappearing…. At night. The fearful masses fled to one place of safety underground, bad choice. Others tried their luck above ground keeping watch, which kept them safe for a while. Others ran out through the farmland to hide, bad choice.

Boss the leader of the Republic Commandos led the way through a cornfield. At eight feet the corn limited the visibility even of S-052 'Jorge' of the UNSC Spartan Noble team who stood eight feet tall. At least it was damp which kept the noise to a minimum. Bad things were going on as evidenced by the screams. They had met each other on the island it was quickly decided that they should team up to prevent the Forerunner facility from coming under the control of General Grievous or the Covenant. Directions left on another Forerunner installation had told of this inter-dimensional portal. Obi wan Kenobi and the Republic commandos didn't know how they got here but it was pretty obvious the Spartans were 'the good guys' and General Grievous and the Covenant were bad.

Boss held up his hand as they reached the edge of the cornfield.

"People ahead,' he whispered.

Master Chief could see a small group gathered around a fire. Suddenly one was grabbed from behind the others screamed as they were grabbed in turn. One took off running down the road to dark shapes sped after him.

"Lets get out of here this place is facing a large infestation of something," suggested S-A259 'Carter.'

"Your right the sooner we get to the walls the better," agreed Obi wan Kenobi. Sev the Republic Commando Sniper watched one side of the road. Jorge, Noble Team's heavy weapons expert, watched the other. They moved across the road into the adjoining field quickly. Halfway across a dark shape flew at Jorge. Jorge's M247H heavy machine gun modified variant belched, the dark shape collapsed spewing acid on the corn. Obi wan Kenobi, Boss, and Carter moved forward to examine it.

"Acid blood," remarked Carter.

"Defiantly do not want one of these exploding over you," added Boss.

"None of my team has grenade launchers," added Carter carrying the conversation to the next step.

"The farther away we kill them the better," finalized Jun Noble Team's sniper.

"Indeed, easier said than done," mused Obi wan Kenobi.

Easier said than done was right next they found themselves in a sunflower field… twelve foot tall sunflowers. Never the less, the night passed without further incident. The Xenomorphs (Aliens) had easier prey.

The droid snipers guarding the inner walls had no imagination and consequently no idea what went on below. All they knew was no visible threat. A few people screaming did not register as a threat to their programming.

Chapter Eight Hidden Treasures

The Earth Kingdom ambassador was a repeat of the last. He was also sent back minus his head. The Fire Nation ambassador was much more agreeable.

"What is it you wish to discuss," he began carefully.

"A mountain of treasure," demanded Zaktan bluntly.

"In return for," carefully treaded the Ambassador.

"The king of this place perhaps," offered Zaktan.

"I will repeat your demands," promised the Ambassador.

"Remind them we have little patience as your predecessor shows," reminded Zaktan.

"Then I will go immediately," asked the Ambassador glad to escape with his head. Zaktan dismissed him with a curt wave.

"Finally were getting some place," exulted Grievous.

"They will try to push it lower a mountain of gold is hard to come by," added Cad Bane.

"True we can be a little generous," added Zaktan slyly.

"Sir a small ship has entered the atmosphere and heading to the North gate," stated a Droid.

"Excellent," chuckled General Grievous.

It was rather clear this group would not be intimidated so easily. So Zaktan dropped his attitude and played Mr. Reasonable.

"What do you need," offered Zaktan.

"Well we just need to check for a rare ore on this planet if we could simply land a small party in this city check and be gone we will not bother you anymore," mumbled the Elite surprised at the hideous appearance of the Piraka and the skeletal appearance of General Grievous.

"Well that's a far reaching proposition would we receive fair price for this ore if found," questioned Zaktan.

"Yes, why yes you would," sated the Elite a little to quickly.

"Uh, we need time to consider this, we will signal you when we are ready," stated Zaktan.

"We look forward to your reply," ended the Elite.


End file.
